Who's Goes There? (video game)
Who's Goes There? is an upcoming real-time real-time strategy platform video game of toys to life developed by Behavior Interactive and published by THQ Nordic. The Nintendo 3DS version will be developed by WayForward Technologies. It will be released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch on December 20, 2019 and will be released in Europe and Australia in the following nine days. In the United States and the United Kingdom, the Europe Pack is an Toys "R" Us Europe exclusive. In more than 50 cities in the US (Including Calexico), all packs will also be available exclusively at Target and Walmart stores. In more than 600 cities in the United Kingdom, several packages will be available at ASDA, GAME, Premier Stores, Costco, Tesco and Sainsbury's. However, Both Normal and Powerful Pack will be released, from December 25 to 31, 2019, exclusively on GameStop in the United States and GAME in the United Kingdom. The Nintendo Switch version will not have support online. Gameplay Who's Goes There? is an experience environment on open real-world adventure and racing platforms, used with the Splashinis Portal Pedestal, which allows one or two players to place one or two Splashinis characters on the Splashinis. Multiverse The players can travel through the four ordinary terrestrial open worlds, using more than 15 playable characters from the Splashinis brand and during all the time two normal vehicles with a healthy theme. Players can use to travel through different mischevious lands, or, jumping in their own two vehicle to drive around the group of lands. It has four lands: The Factory (the first main house of the figures of Starter Pack), The City ''(the open land of the world of figurines that travel or compete), ''The Lost ''(the statuettes are long lost city without building), and ''The Apocalypse (the desolate, uneven, gridded city of the statuettes burned the city on huge green clouds, a fire disaster, a army of villains, and a super super volcano exploded inside the city). Similar to the Disney Infinty series, the game's scenario is the world's most powerful and largest driving land universe, populated with toy versions of iconic Splashinis characters. In addition to the lands, the two-player cooperative game was made available in the game's land, where the two characters worked separately to travel through the lands of the world using it. It has two modes: the Story Mode, and the Land Mode. Plot In the space multiverse with Splashinis brand space, the magic spark oscillates for its discovery, from its greatest minds and magical tales of the most unfortunate roles. However, in the stormy non-apocalyptic world, the goblins attack the Land of Austin, where Tasha and Austin are obsessed by some goblins, so Tasha uses his screen to help him, to save the one from the multiverses. Imagination travels to the hapless uncreated golden planet, known as Uncreate, as the oldest and oldest epic house of runaway works of art. But the headless horseman prepared to dominate the multiverse forever, using the most powerful weapon not found in his galaxy to take off the multiple worlds. Now it depends on some runaway works of art (General Pablo, Lady Uniqua and Austicles) to travel through the four largest retro worlds, through Flowgo Multiverse / Killerbee Multiverse, to defeat Headless Horseman. Development On September 1, 2018, Splashinis Worldwide Studios announced plans to enlist the toy conspiracy to life, from their work to have a joint venture with the video game publishing company THQ Nordic, forming the empty building in Los Angels, known as Splashinis Toys-to-Life. On September 9, 2018, Splashinis Worldwide Studios announced the successor to the Disney Infinity series, Disney Junior, a combination of the Skylanders and Disney Infinity series, including LEGO Dimensions. On September 15, 2018, Splashinis Worldwide Studios and Splashinis Toys-to-Life announced that Behavior Interactive and THQ Nordic had plans to create their first toys-to-life Splashinis video game, known as Who Goes There?, will be released on December 20, 2019, before the announcement of the E3 Press Conference on December 21, 2018. Janice Burgess stated: "It was a multiverse chronograph of Backyardigans with the Splashinis brand, joining in role worlds, with Sallie and Karee Nickelson, and Baby Turner from Babies of the Caribbean joining the roles for the first play of toys to life", that Who Goes There? would be a "multiverse of toys to life". Release On March 5, 2019, THQ Nordic announced that the game would be launched on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Nintendo 3DS on December 20, 2019 in North America and December 25, 2019 in Europe. Packs See also * Splashinis Toys-to-Life * Splashinis Portal Pedestal * Behaviour Interactive * THQ Nordic Category:2019 video games Category:Apocalyptic video games‎ Category:Action-adventure games Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Cooperative video games Category:THQ Nordic games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Toys-to-life games Category:Superhero video games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Upcoming